1. Field
This relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the same that utilizes an area touch method.
2. Background
Generally, mobile terminals may include handheld terminals, vehicle mounted terminals and the like to provide a given level of portability. Such terminals may include, for example, a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of still or moving subjects, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like. To enhance these terminal functions, structural and/or software improvements may be considered.